Sly Cooper, before they were villains
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: Ever wanted to see the lives of the Sly Cooper villains before they turned to a life of crime? Well today's your lucky day.


**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with the first chapter of my story following the Sly Cooper villains before they turned to a life of crime and what caused them to do so. I haven't seen a story with this concept so leave a review tellling me if I should continue. Without further delay heres chapter 1 with sir Raleigh the frog.**

It was another boring day for sir Raleigh the frog. For him every day was pretty much the same with little to no variety, get up, get dressed, eat ,do nothing, eat some more and go back to bed.

As everybody knew Raleigh came from a very wealthy family and ironically enough never had much excitement.

"Raleigh what's wrong?" You've barely touched your food." Said Raleigh's father as he looked at his teenaged son and pointed to the pile of mush and flies on the plate that the butler had placed in front of him a few minutes ago. In reply all Raleigh did was give a bored sigh and blow a rasberry.

"Son I don't see why you're so bored with the life you have. Most people would kill for a roof over their head and good food whenever they need it." Said Raleigh's mother with a frown as she and her husband continued eating while Raleigh gave a frustrated grunt and got down from his chair still in his squatted position that frogs were well known for. The drama of him leaving the room was ruined however by the fact that he was hopping.

When Raleigh got to his room he picked up an old tennis ball and started bouncing it against the wall wanting something, anything that could make his life more fun. The only real way he could find to entertain himself was with mechanics and that didn't last very long.

*3 days later*

Raleigh and his family were getting ready for an opera performance and needless to say Raleigh was not happy about it. If being bored simply by the fact that he had nothing to do wasn't bad enough going to these expensive events made it even worse because he was forced to just sit there and listen to people sing in voices that almost made his eardrums burst and if he even thought about leaving before the thing was over he would end up getting scolded by his parents.

"God why do I have such an uninteresting life style?" Raleigh thought to himself on the way home.

*Later*

Once again Raleigh was looking out the window as random ships left and stopped at the docks. After a few minutes Raleigh decided to look through his telescope and saw in the distance what looked like a pirate ship raiding a normal ship and for the first time Raleigh for some reason actually found himself smiling. The thing that made this smile different from all the others was that it looked sadistic as if Raleigh was actually enjoying watching such a horrific act of violence.

"That actually looks kind of fun." Raleigh said to himself sadistacally as he knew what he wanted to do to get some excitement, he was going to become a pirate. The only problem was he had no way of stealing. It was then that a light bulb probably would have turned on above his head as the idea popped into his brain. He was great with any type of machine and he just might be good enough to mess around with the weather.

*2 months later*

Raleigh was stood on a ship wearing just a blue metal top hat and a white pair of gloves as he looked around at the carnage he had just created. Ships were scattered everywhere crashed into rocks with fires still blazing on them as he looked at all the treasure he had collected. Raleigh's plan had gone just as he hoped it would, he'd used his mechanic skills to develop a storm machine making it rain so hard that the salors couldn't see where they were going and would crash allowing him to plunder them.

"This is definitely going to be fun." Raleigh said with a sadistic grin as a bolt of lightning went off behind him.

**So that marks the end of the first chapter and coming up next is the notorious Muggshot. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
